Charmed Alternate Season 4
by P3Forever16
Summary: Prue and Piper are reeling from the death of their youngest sister and at the same time, save their half sister. While getting used to their new power of three, the three sisters have to deal with the Source's plan to kill them once and for all. From the shocking premiere to the devastating finale, the Halliwell sisters will prove they are the most powerful witches of all time
1. Author's Note

Author's Notes

This is_ my very own rewrite of Charmed: Season 4 and onwards, with Prue, Piper, and Paige as the new power of 3 and Phoebe dying. This is an amazing fan fiction and you can expect this to be updated weekly._

_P.S….the beginning of Season 4 is almost like the original, but with a few changes. However, after the second episode, the episodes will be very different than the original Season 4. The previously on charmed intro is much like how the series originally did and it's the only time I am going to write in script format. The rest is story format._

_This fan fiction will be updated weekly._

_Prue-Has telekinesis and astral projection._

_Piper- Has molecular immobilization and molecular combustion._

_Paige- Has premonitions and can orb._

_Premonitions are shown in italics._

_Spells are shown in BOLD and italics._

_If you have any questions regarding this fan fiction, please tell me._


	2. Previously On Charmed

_**Previously On Charmed….**_

Something Wicca This Way Comes

The door of the attic slowly swings open.

Phoebe (holding the Book of Shadows while chanting): Give us the power.

Prue stares at a cup as it slides down the counter by her telekinesis.

Jeremy, the warlock, is about to attack when she puts her hands up and freezes him.

Phoebe is riding her bicycle when she has a premonition of a boy on a skateboard being hit by a car.

(From left to right) Phoebe, Prue, and Piper stand in a circle chanting the power of three spell as Jeremy is vanquished.

Thank You for Not Morphing

Prue: You must be Mr. Wyatt.

Leo: Call me Leo.

The Truth Is Out There and It Hurts

Piper goes up to Leo and kisses him and they continue kissing.

Be Careful What You Witch For

Leo and Piper hug each other as they orb out.

The Honeymoon's Over

Cole: Ladies. My name is Cole Turner.

Cole taps Phoebe on the shoulder as she is walking and she swings her leg around at him, but he catches it. They both smile at each other.

Cole shimmers in behind the judge and the judge catches on fire.

Sleuthing With the Enemy

Phoebe throws the potion on Cole's clothes and blood and it explodes, making it seem to her sisters that she vanquished him.

Exit Strategy

Cole yells, changes into Belthazor, and throws an energy ball at a witch, killing her.

All Hell Breaks Loose

Shax blasts Prue through the wall, followed by Piper.

Phoebe: I want you to use the magic-to-magic spell to send me down there.

Phoebe tells her sisters handing Piper the spell.

Phoebe (Cont'd) I reworded it to make it work.

Piper: Phoebe that's awfully dangerous. If something goes wrong we won't be able to contact each other

Phoebe: I'll be safe. I'll be with Cole.

Prue and Piper stand in front of the television in the kitchen open mouthed.

Leo: Once I'm down there you won't be able to contact me if you get into any kind of trouble!

Phoebe looks at Cole in the Underworld.

Cole: He said he'd get Tempus to reverse time if you stay here.

Phoebe: Why would he think that I would accept an offer like that?

Cole: Because it's the only way to bring one of your sisters back to life.

Piper is standing with her back to one of the windows in the living room while Prue stands directly in front of her holding the Book of Shadows.

Prue: Our entire future, our entire destiny, could be wiped out just like that!

Prue exclaims with a snap of her fingers at the same time a loud bang is heard.

Piper: AH!

Piper cries jerking forwards a look of utter confusion mixed with pain on her face.

Prue stares at her sister.

Prue: What was that?

Prue follows with her eyes and gasps at what she sees. Piper is shaking uncontrollably and her lilac shirt is seeping in blood. Piper has been shot.

Prue: Piper. Piper.

Prue gasps as she catches Piper in her arms.

Piper is lying on a gurney with Dr Griffiths and many other doctors moving about her on the right side. Prue looks at her.

Prue: You hang in there. Don't you dare die on me.

Piper: I lo-ve...you.

Piper tells her and then she jerks up a few times before going limp on gurney her vacant eyes staring at nothing.

Prue: Oh god!

Prue gasps and looks at the green line on the beeping machine. Pipers' heart has stopped.

Prue stares at him with fire in her eyes.

Prue: Can you make this right or not?

Leo nods slightly.

Phoebe looks at Cole in sadness.

Phoebe: You must warn Prue and Piper before the demonic hit man attacks.

Time reverses.

Shax blasts Prue through the wall, followed by Piper.

He finally blasts Dr. Griffiths through the window and leaves, shutting the door with enough force to break the glass.


	3. Forty-Eight Hours

48 Hrs

Piper sits in her bedroom, crying into her hands. A knock is on the door. She sees a picture of her, Prue, and Phoebe in front of the manor. A knock is on the door and Piper tells the person to come in. Prue opens the door. Se walks in and tells her that Leo said the Elders are sorry for their loss and the charmed ones. Piper tells her to tell Leo to tell the Elders that they can screw themselves and that no sorry can bring back Phoebe. Prue walks over to her, sits next to her, and hugs her as they cry on each other's shoulders.

In the attic, the Book of Shadows' split triquetra glows red and opens, turning the pages. It stops on the To Call a Lost Witch page.

The following morning, at South Bay Social Services, assistant Paige Matthews is at work when a candle at her desk mysteriously blows out. Suddenly, lights swirl around her head, and a newspaper drops out of thin air behind her. It prominently bears Phoebe's obituary, and Paige feels the need to leave. At the manor, Victor, Leo, and Darryl meet the surviving sisters. Victor wonders where Cole is and why he couldn't save Phoebe. Leo is sorry that he was unable to save Phoebe, and Prue feels guilty that he saved her and Piper instead. She believes that had she not exposed magic to the world, Phoebe would be alive. In the Underworld, the Source consults his Oracle, and here he reveals that Leo had escaped, but he made Cole watch him kill Phoebe. He also reveals that Cole escaped and is missing. The Oracle tells the Source of another possible Charmed One.

The funeral is done, and Paige is among the attendees. Paige approaches Prue, perhaps not knowing why. While Darryl's partner, Inspector Cortez, arrives to inform the Halliwells he's on the case, Piper, frustrated, tries to summon Phoebe with a spell. She chants

**_Hear these words_**

**_Hear my cry_**

**_Spirit from the __other side_**

**_Come to me_**

**_I summon thee_**

**_Cross now the Great Divide_**

The spell; however, summons Grams instead. Grams says she couldn't come earlier because she and Patty were with Phoebe. Grams tells Piper that she can't see Phoebe just yet, that she must let go.

The Source again consults the Oracle, who tells him that Paige's life is short-lived and shows him Paige dancing at P3.

It turns out Paige has been coming to P3 for the last year. She tells her story to her date, Shane: that she was adopted, that her adoptive parents had died, and she is looking for her birth family. She thinks she might be related to the Halliwells, though she is uncertain about it and unwilling to approach them. Paige tells Shane that she wants to show him something and they both leave the table, and it turns out that Paige has idly drawn a triquetra on a napkin.

Paige and Shane come onto a rooftop and embrace. Shax appears and blasts Shane, and then turns on Paige and, Paige briefly orbs, dodging Shax's attack. Paige leaves, with Shax following behind.

Prue is driving when she sees Paige running out of a building. She stops her car and gets out. Paige races to her car and begins to unlock it and Prue runs up to her, scaring her. Prue asks her "Hey! What's wrong?" Shax appears behind them. Prue tells Paige to run away and as soon as she does, Shax attacks Prue and leaves. Right after, Paige comes back and sees Prue lying on the ground bleeding. She nervously calls 911.

Later that night, Prue recovers in the hospital with only a concussion; However, Shane is in a coma. Piper and Leo meet with her. Piper asks her who attacked her and Prue tells her it was Shax and she tried to protect an innocent. Piper begins to be angry with Prue. Paige meets with Prue, Piper, and Leo. Paige thanks Prue for saving her. Paige tells Piper that she loves going to P3, to which Piper says thank you. Prue tells Piper that Paige reminds her of Phoebe. Inspector Cortez meets and talks to them, telling them they're lucky to be alive because their attacker was the same one that killed Phoebe and Dr. Griffiths. Paige begins anew to suspect her connection to the Halliwells.

At the manor, Leo reports that the Elders know nothing of Paige, and can't explain how she can orb. A loud falling sound is heard from upstairs and Prue, Piper, and Leo go to the attic. They find a demon in a crystal cage to which Prue tells them that she set up so a demon couldn't steal the Book. The demon sarcastically tells them that he's glad their sisters' are dead. They blackmail the demon into giving up the Source's plans. He tells them the Source thinks Paige is not only a witch, but related to Prue, Piper and Phoebe-a fourth Charmed One. He thought the Power of Three had died with Prue-hence his decision to send Shax after Paige.

Piper again summons a puzzled Grams. Grams says she is sworn to secrecy, and won't answer, but Patty then appears, and explains Paige's origin. Paige is her youngest daughter, the product of the relationship between Patty and Victor; However, she is also part whitelighter due to Patty switching powers with Sam to heal him, like Piper once did, and not switching back until after Paige's conception.. Although Patty had initially wanted to keep her, she and Grams ultimately decided to give her up out of fear that the Elders would strip Prue, Piper and Phoebe's powers as punishment. If they can bring Paige to the Manor, then the Charmed Ones might be reconstituted.

Cortez enters the attic with Darryl behind him. He finds Grams and Patty in ghost form, and accuses Prue and Piper of practicing evil magic as well as killing Phoebe and the doctor. After hearing him threaten to put them under constant surveillance, Darryl hits Cortez over the head and knocks him out. Prue urges Darryl to leave, and Leo opts to orb Cortez to his house and erase his memories of the Halliwells.

After Grams and Patty leave, Prue and Piper come downstairs and find Paige in the manor. Prue shakes Paige's hand, which allows Paige her first premonition. She sees:

_Prue, Piper, and Phoebe saying the Power of Three spell for the first time to vanquish Jeremy. Then, she sees the Source attack Phoebe and Cole and killing Phoebe with a fireball._

Paige comes out of the premonition in shock and Prue realizes that she had a premonition. The chandelier shimmers, and bathes the three sisters in a bright light. In the attic, the triquetra on the Book of Shadows comes back together again. Paige is confused as to what happened. Prue says "Uh, I felt a chill. I think Shax is coming." Immediately after she says that, Shax barges through the door and Prue tells Piper and Paige to run. Piper and Paige run to the attic. Shax attacks Prue, but she sends it back to him. The two are shocked and Prue runs to the attic.

Prue walks into the attic and closes the door. Paige is confused as to what is happening. Prue uses ehr telekinesis to put a dresser in front of the door while Piper tells Paige that she needs to read the spell with them. Paige says "Spell? What are you guys? Witches?"Prue replies "Yeah." Piper adds "So are you. At least we hope." Shax breaks the door to which Prue lets Piper know their powers are back. Piper freezes Shax and the three sisters recite the spell to vanquish Shax. They chant:

**Evil Winds that blow**

**That which forms below**

**No longer may you dwell**

**Death takes you with this spell!**

Shax blows up, being vanquished at last. Paige, however, is frightened and says "What have you guys turned me into?" Paige runs out of the attic and Piper attempts to follow her, but Prue grabs her, saying "She needs time to process this, Piper. Not just about her being a witch, but also having sisters." Piper adds "I'm not too happy about having another sister myself."


	4. Trouble in Halliwell Manor

Shax died in his attempt on Paige's life, but the Oracle tells the Source that she hasn't solidified her bond with Prue and Piper yet. He thus still has a chance to shatter the Power of Three. The Oracle says that it was agreed years ago that every newly-minted witch should have 48 hours to decide whether to use her powers for good or evil, the so-called "Window of Opportunity." She suggests that the Source seduce Paige into turning evil. This would be an even greater victory than killing her; not only will the Power of Three be permanently shattered, but he'd have a powerful evil witch on his side.

To that end, the Source goes to Shane, still in the hospital and in a coma from Shax's attack, and possesses him. Paige comes to visit him, still badly shaken. They embrace, and Shane's eyes turn black.'

Darryl comes to the manor, thanking them for erasing Cortez's memories. Leo orbs in and tells them that the Elders think the Source is near. Prue thinks that if they can find Paige, they should be able to ward him off. However, Leo still can't sense her.

'"Shane" goes to Paige's apartment. Her parakeet, Oscar, seems oddly agitated. "Shane" mentions the case that Paige is working on. Derek Cage is suspected of abusing his young children and abandoning them; abandoning parents are one of Paige's pet peeves. As Paige turns to leave, "Shane" sends Oscar up in flames.

'Derek arrives at South Bay Social Services with his wife, Rebecca, and their son. Derek goes to the bathroom, where the Source leaves Shane's body and possesses a janitor, scaring him into passing out. Meanwhile, Paige is asking after the church she was placed in, and argues with her boss, Bob Cowan. She is worried about the children'.

'Piper walks into Prue's room to find Prue staring at a picture of Phoebe, crying bitterly. It's the first time she's really broken down since Phoebe's death; she's held it together for Piper.

'Cowan hasn't made a final decision yet on the Cage's, much to Paige's frustration. The"Janitor" briefly tells Paige that he heard Derek left his children at the park alone to go to a bar. Paige heads out for the church. The "Janitor" goes back to the bathroom. The Source repossess Shane and leaves. Derek wakes up, looking around confusedly.

Paige finds Sister Agnes, who placed her for adoption. Sister Agnes tells Paige of her birth parents; they came to her in a swirl of blue lights. Sister Agnes shows Paige her blanket in which she was wrapped in and a necklace, both showing the letter P. Her mother had requested that her name begin with P.'Prue has also found the church where Paige was left.

She and Piper find Paige there and Piper freezes Sister Agnes. Paige walks away angrily, but Prue and Piper tell her that she has the power to see the future. Paige begins to suspect that she had a premonition when she was with Prue and Piper at the manor the night before. Piper tells Paige that in all likelihood, she can see the future like Phoebe. Paige shakes Prue's hand again and receives a premonition.

_She sees Phoebe reading the Dominus Trinus spell from the book of shadows. It flashes to Phoebe telling Piper that they're the Charmed Ones. Finally, it flashes to Phoebe screaming as she is engulfed in flames by the Source._

Paige is shocked as she looks at her hand.

'The Source has again possessed Shane and tries to enter the church, but as he touches the door, he is sent flying backwards. He reaches the front of the door, but Paige goes to him and they leave. "Shane" tries to blast Prue and Piper, but Prue sends it flying back hitting an old tree, knocking it down as "Shane" and Paige walk away.

'Prue and Piper realize the Source was at the church, but don't know why he didn't try to kill Paige. Leo speculates that the Source isn't trying to kill her anymore, but instead turn her evil. He remembers the window of opportunity, which has less than 24 hours to run.''''''"Shane" is back at Paige's apartment and is comforting her. Paige is still confused by all that's happening.

'Prue and Piper search the Book of Shadows to help find Paige; Piper calls for "a little help " and the Book opens to a spell that can show evil. They don't know where to find the Source, but Leo thinks they can find him. Prue and Piper cast the spell on a pair of sunglasses.

_**Magic forces far and wide**_

_**Enchant these so those can't hide**_

_**Allow this witch to use therein**_

_**So she can reveal the evil within.**_

Prue puts the shades on, but realizes that it will only work on demons and the Source.

'"Shane" tries to persuade Paige to use her powers for her own desires. He suggests that she use her power to kill Derek. She ends up smashing a mirror. Later that day, Rebecca storms out of Cowan's office with Bob following behind trying to stop her. Prue, Piper, and Leo reach the office and get out. "Shane" waves his hand and Paige, with an athamae in her hand, sees Bob as Derek. Piper puts on the sunglasses and sees a black aura around Paige. Piper freezes Paige as they rush to her and try to snap her back to herself. Leo orbs her away.

Prue and Piper notice "Shane" looking at them through the bushes. They run towards him, but he flames out before they can reach him.'Prue and Piper find Paige and Leo at the manor. Leo is trying to convince Paige she isn't evil, but Paige is pitching a fit and orbing herself everywhere.

Prue realizes the Source has amplified her whitelighter powers to the point where she can orb anywhere. Leo suggests that half of Paige's mind is still good which is why she won't orb away from the manor. Prue tackles Paige to immobilize her, and Prue and Leo hold Paige down. Just as Piper is about to check the Book, "Shane" flames in and flings Piper through the banister. "Shane" throws an energy ball at Prue, but she deflects it back at him, throwing him away. "Shane" reappears, and Piper blasts him. Just as "Shane" reconstitutes , Prue puts on the sunglasses and sees the Source . Paige gets back to her feet. The Source tries again to sway Paige, changing in rapid succession into Cowan, then Rebecca then the little boy. Piper cries out, and the "boy" blasts Piper with electricity. Paige shoves the "boy" down just as the clock chimes; the window of opportunity has closed. Just then, the Source spots Bob, blasts him with a plasma ball and flames away. Leo immediately heals Bob, replying to Paige's wonder at how he did that by stating that whitelighters heal good people. Bob won't wake up yet due to the shock he had with death.

'The sisters meet at P3, Paige now joining them. Piper curiously asks why she attended Phoebe's funeral . She explains that a part of her felt like she'd lost her too, and somehow felt drawn to all three of them. Prue and Piper take her to the attic and cast the summoning spell.

_**Hear these words**_

_**Hear my cry**_

_**Spirit from the other side**_

_**Come to me I summon thee**_

_**Cross now the Great Divide**_

Paige meets Patty and Sam for the first time as they hug her. Prue and Piper smile at the three.


	5. Pride and Prue

Prue, Piper, and Paige are at a movie theater, waiting in line. Two men argue over a spot in line and one of them knocks into Paige, causing her to have a premonition.

_The man that knocked into Paige is on the ground while a demon with red eyes and yellow marks on his face stands over him. The demon scratches the man with its long claws..._

Paige comes out of the premonition. Security breaks up the two men as the one in Paige's premonition walks off.

At the manor, Paige recovers from the premonition, saying she felt the pain of the demon's attack. Prue assures her that they will save the innocent. Piper suggests that they call Leo to get information on the man. They call out Leo's name.

Leo orbs in and they explain to him about the man and Paige's premonition. Leo tells them he can't find the man because he's not a witch. Paige suggests they go back to the movie theater and ask if anyone knew the man. Prue tells her that she should look in the Book of Shadows on the demon and asks Leo to ask the Elders if they know anything about the demon. Paige tells Prue that she has to go to work and she will take care of the innocent and demon. However, Prue tells them that her main priority is vanquishing the demon. Leo asks what is wrong with Prue and Piper tells him that Prue's pride is back. However, Prue disagrees, saying she just wants to help Paige with her first own demon.

Later, back at the movie theater, Prue and Piper walk towards a line when they see the man that the innocent argued with. He goes to an alley and they follow him. He tries to open the back door of his store up, but Piper freezes him and the door; However, as they approach him, he moves and tells them that they can't use their magic on him. Prue throws him into a wall.

As he stands up, he cries out and shape shifts into the demon in Paige's premonition. Piper attempts to freeze him, but he doesn't. He starts to approach them. Prue astral projects behind him and kicks him onto the ground. Prue's astral form grabs a wooden stick and attempts to stab the demon, but he grabs her by the arm and throws her backwards. Piper blasts the demon and he flies backwards onto the ground. He shape shifts back into the man.

At the manor, Prue and Piper walk into the attic as Paige closes the Book of Shadows. Paige explains that the demon is a half-human, half-demon who was once cursed by a witch. Prue and Piper tell her that the demon is downstairs unconscious with Leo and is the man the innocent argued with. Prue suggests that they find the innocent now. Suddenly, a loud crash is heard downstairs.

Prue, Piper, and Paige run down the stairs to see another demon that looks like the other demon, but has yellow eyes. The demon is standing over the man and Leo is about to get up. Prue throws the demon into the grandfather clock. The demon quickly stands up and knocks Leo out back to the floor with a punch to the face. Piper blasts him, but he isn't hurt. The man awakens and sees the demon. The demon picks him up, but the man shape shifts into the demon that attacked Prue and Piper.

Prue, Piper, and Paige are confused and shocked. The two demons fight and one throws the other out of the sunroom windows. Prue throws the standing demon out of another window. Both shape shift into the men.

The sisters and Leo have the demons tied up separately in rooms. The sisters have decided to cast a spell to vanquish both of their demon sides. In the attic, one of the men awake and starts crying and yelling. Paige and Leo go up there. The man tells them that his name is John and a witch cursed each male member of his family into half-humans, half-demons. Paige assures him that they are going to cure him.

In the living room, Prue and Piper sit on the couch as the other man is unconscious and tied to a chair. Piper asks why Prue is being extremely prideful. Prue opens up and tells her that she is only being prideful because pride is needed to vanquish every demon that comes their way. However, Piper reminds her that pride is worse than any demon because it itself can harm you. Suddenly, the man awakens and is angry at why he is tied up. Prue explains that he tried to attack them and John, but he failed. The man is shocked and scared. He explains to them that his name is John and the other man is Blake and he was cursed by a witch into being half-human, half-demon. Prue thinks he's telling the truth and telekinetically unties the ropes around him.

Paige and Leo come downstairs with Blake, but he dashes towards John, pushing him to the ground. Both men shape shift into their demonic sides and attack each other. Prue throws Blake into a mirror as John runs off. Blake throws Piper, Paige, and Leo to the floor after trying to stop him. Prue astral projects behind the demon, but he attacks her physical self, causing her astral self to disappear. She tries to use her telekinesis, but he throws her across the room and onto the coffee table. Blake tries to run out, but Prue throws him flying into the dining room table saying "I got this demon!" Paige stands up and Blake tries to scratch Paige with his claws, but she orbs out of the way. Prue stands up and runs to the demon, kicking him in the chest. Paige orbs back in. Blake picks Prue up and throws her into Paige, knocking them down. Then, Blake runs out of the manor to find John.

Prue, Piper, Paige, and Leo wonder how to find the demon. Paige suggests they go to the park in her premonition, but she doesn't know which one. Piper asks her if she can call a premonition. Paige says she can't because it took Phoebe awhile to do it. Prue suggests they use the power of 3 to enhance Paige's premonition power to call for it. The three join hands and Paige gets a premonition.

_She sees the Golden Gate Park sign and John running as Blake is running behind him and tackles John to the ground._

Paige comes out of her premonition. She tells her sisters and Leo that John and Blake are at Golden Gate Park. Paige says she will create a spell to vanquish Blake.

At Golden Gate Park, John is running and stops. He hears Blake roar and he starts running again. Prue, Piper, Paige, and Leo orb in behind a tree. Paige suggests they split up. Prue and Paige go in one direction and Piper and Leo go in another. John is running when Blake runs from behind a tree and chases him. He catches him and tackles John to the ground. Just as Blake is about to kill him with his claws, he is thrown away into a tree. Prue and Paige run to John and help him up. Prue calls for Leo and he and Piper orb in. Piper pulls the spell out and holds it in front of her and her sisters. They chant the spell.

_**Demon of Fire**_

_**Demon of Pain**_

_**You Are Such A Big Liar**_

_**We Banish You to the Astral Plane!**_

Blake face boils red and he blows up into tiny pieces, being vanquished.

At the manor, John just drank a cure potion made by Piper and thanks the sisters. He flirts with Paige and she tells him that he should try to get back on his feet and start his life over first. He leaves the manor. Prue tells the sisters that she has finally learned her lesson about being too prideful. She explains that she will always be prideful, but never again to the extreme because it can not only effect her, but also those around her. Paige then tells the sisters that she's happy she beat her first own demon and they should celebrate at P3.


	6. The Sixth Sense

The episode starts with Prue holding her phone to her ear, talking to her boss. Piper and Paige come downstairs to see Prue hanging up. She has to go to work to do a late photo shoot. Paige asks her if she can get a second job at 415. Prue tells her that she will have to ask her boss about it. Prue goes to leave and opens the door to see a little boy sitting down, looking up at Prue. The boy tells her that a demon is after him and he needs her help. Piper and Paige walk to the door and ask who Prue is talking to. The boy gets up and runs away. Piper asks Prue who she was talking to as Piper and Paige didn't see anyone. Prue is shocked and confused at this.

Prue, Piper, and Paige are in the living room. Prue is drinking water as Piper and Paige talk to her. Paige asks why they couldn't see the boy since witches can see ghosts. Piper calls Leo and he orbs in. They tell him of Prue and the boy and he says that they should check the book of shadows and he'll ask the Elders about who the boy is. Leo orbs out and Prue tells Piper and Paige that she's going outside for air and that maybe she'll see the boy. As Prue leaves, Paige tells Piper she has to go back to her apartment to check on her new parrot. Paige leaves and Piper goes up to the attic to check the book of shadows about the boy.

As Piper enters the attic, she sees a horned, reddish demon standing with his hands above the book. She flicks her wrists and tries to blow him up, but he is only thrown backwards onto the floor. Piper calls for Leo and he orbs in to see the demon. The demon stands up and Piper tries to freeze him, but he doesn't. The demon says "I've found more witches." The demon disappears in flames.

At Paige's apartment, she walks in and sees the tenant of her apartment building standing in her living room feeding her parrot. He tells her that she has to move out because the building has decided to put a daycare inside. The tenant leaves with Paige looking sad.

In the morning, back at the manor, Prue, Piper, and Leo are looking in the book of shadows for the demon. They find it and discover that the demon is after witches' powers and has the power to manipulate minds. Paige walks in. Prue looks and sees the boy standing behind her. She points him out to the others, but they still can't see him. Prue asks the boy if Azazel is after him and he says yes. Paige asks what will they do. Leo suggests they create a potion to vanquish him, but Piper points out that there isn't a potion for him. Prue asks the boy what his name is and he replies "It's Mike. You've gotta help me". She assures him that they will. Suddenly, another Paige walks in, shouting "That lousy scumbag!" Everyone looks confused as the Paige who was already in the attic pushes Leo into Piper and they both fly onto the floor. Prue uses her telekinesis to send the demon flying into old boxes. The fake Paige disappears and Prue and Paige run over to help Piper and Leo. Azazel appears in flames near Mike. Prue uses her telekinesis to throw Azazel away, but he lights up in blue and remains standing. Azazel uses telekinesis and throws Prue into Paige. Piper attempts to blow Azazel up, but he only bounces back. He disappears in flames.

In the underworld, Azazel flames into a cave, angry and growling. A woman in a red dress appears next to him in purple light. She tells him that she had a premonition of his failure to kidnap Mike and kill the sisters. He asks her who she is and why is she there. She tells him that she is the Seer and was sent by the Source to give Azazel a upper-hand in killing the sisters. He replies with "Tell me now".

Later, in the attic, Prue is talking to Mike while Paige and Piper are standing by the Book of Shadows. Paige tells Piper that she has to find a way to keep her apartment. Piper suggests giving it up and staying at the manor. Paige tells her that even though she loves the thought, she wants to keep a bit of freedom and have a life outside of magic. Piper talks about how moving into the manor and getting their powers brought her, Prue, and Phoebe closer together, but add that Phoebe had a whole life of freedom while Paige hasn't. She agrees that Paige should stay in her apartment for as much time she needs.

Prue comes over to Piper and Paige. She tells them that Mike is a Senser and has the powers to read and influence people's thoughts, see the future, and become invisible. He has run his whole life from demons while helping people overcome their problems. She tells them that Azazel is after Mike for his powers and now that they have gotten involved, he is after them too. Leo orbs in and tells the sisters that the Elders believe Prue is a potential Senser and that is the reason she can see Mike. He also says that if Azazel acquires Mike's powers, he would become unstoppable. Prue says that Mike shouldn't have to run for his whole life. Paige lays her hand on Prue's shoulder to comfort her, but she receives a premonition.

_She sees her, Prue, Piper, Mike, and Leo in the attic. Azazel appears behind Piper and throws her across the room. He throws Prue into Leo and Paige goes to help them, Then, Azazel holds his hand out to Mike and he starts choking and blue lights leave him. Then, Mike falls out and. _

Paige is pulled out of the premonition.

Paige tells Prue, Piper, and Leo about her premonition and Prue suggests they make a plan to trick Azazel. Paige tells them that she needs to go back to her apartment first to make sure her belongings aren't out of her apartment yet. She leaves and Prue notices Mike is gone. At Paige's apartment, she walks in and sees her tenant standing in her apartment, feeding her parrot again. He tells her that she must be out by the next day and leaves. She screams at him, telling him "You're just mad because your wife left you!" Outside the door, the tenant is standing and his eyes flame into black.

Back at the manor, Prue and Piper are in the attic. Prue tells her that Mike doesn't deserve to run for his whole life from demons. Piper tells her that Mike being a Senser is his destiny just like being charmed ones are their destinies. Mike appears next to Prue and tells her that he found out where Azazel is. Prue tells him they have a plan.

Back at the apartment, Paige knocks on the door of her tenant's room and he opens the door. She tells him that she made a poem(Spell) for him. She chants it and he falls onto the floor, laying unconsious. Paige panics and checks his pulse and is relieved that he is alive. He wakes up and asks her what happened. She tells him that his wife just called and asked him how he's doing. The tenant got excited and went to his phone. Paige closed his door and left.

At the manor, Prue is talking to Piper and Leo while Mike is in the corner of the attic. Prue asks them if they remember the plan and if Piper has the spell ready. Both Piper and Leo nod their heads. Paige walks in and tells them she can stay in her apartment. Prue asks her if she remembers the plan and Paige responds with "You told me about 20 times. Of course I remember it." Prue tells them she hopes the plan works. Then, Prue leaves the attic. Leo grabs Paige and orbs out. Prue astral projects into a corner of the attic. Piper stands in the middle of the attic. Azazel flames in behind Piper. As Azazel is about to grab Piper, Prue shouts at him "Hey!". Azazel quickly turns around and is met with a kick in the chest by her. Piper tries to blow him, but he only bounces backwards. Prue punches him in the face. Piper places the crystals around Azazel. Leo and Paige orb in and Prue's astral self disappears. Piper places the last crystal around Azazel and he is shot down by lightning bolts. Prue runs in and stands next to her sisters and Leo. Azazel laughs and disappears. Prue realizes it was an illusion and Azazel appears next to Mike. Piper tries to blow him up, but Azazel waves his hand and Piper is blow backwards onto a coffee table.

Suddenly, Patty appears behind Prue. Prue is shocked and Patty tells her to give up and let evil win. However, Prue astral projects behind Azazel and kicks him down. Prue uses her telekinesis to move the crystals around Azazel, causing him to be shot down by 5 lightning bolts. Prue goes over to Piper and Paige and they chant the spell.

_**Demon of Mind**_

_**Demon of Strength**_

_**We Vanquish You Now**_

_**You Have Lived Too Long A Length**_

Azazel is vanquished in flames.

Mike smiles at Prue and goes over to her. He tells her thank you and she tells him that she has a surprise for him. Prue chants the other spell and Mike glows yellow, but then it disappears. Piper, Paige, and Leo can now see Mike. He asks Prue what happened and she tells him that she changed his destiny and he is now free. He smiles and hugs her as she hugs him back joyfully.

In the Underworld, the Seer appears behind the Source and tells him that Azazel has failed again, but was able to put fear into Prue. The Source tells her that Prue is the strongest and now he has her, he must get Piper next.

Later at P3, Incubus is playing and Prue, Piper, and Paige are sitting at a table. Paige tells them that her job was able to find Mike's parents and he's in a temporary home until they get to him in the morning. Prue is happy that Mike is free of his destiny, but Piper hopes that the Elders aren't angry that they relinquished Mike's destiny. Leo comes and tells them that the Elders knew it was Prue's destiny to save Mike and relieve him of being a Senser. Piper wonders who the new Senser is, but Leo tells her that one of the Elders are now a Senser. Prue asks Paige why the tenant let Paige stay and she told them that it is a secret. Piper thinks Paige slept with him, but Paige reassure them that she was able to negotiate a deal with the tenant. Then, the sisters and Leo dance to Incubus.


	7. Live Three or Die Piper

At San Francisco Memorial Hospital, Piper is in a room sitting on the table. Her doctor walks in and tells her that her lab results were okay, but he is concerned with her stomach. She asks if it is still possible for her to get pregnant, but the doctor tells her that there is a rough road for her to get pregnant. Piper expresses her sadness silently and leaves the hospital.

As Piper is walking out the hospital, she goes to her car and sees a demon holding a woman by the neck. Piper freezes the demon and the woman. Piper unfreezes the woman and tells her to run away. As she leaves, Piper looks around to make sure no one sees her and blows up the demon, sending green slime at her. She is disgusted with the slime covering her and begins to wipe it off, but starts to lose her vision. Then, she passes out.

In the hospital, Prue runs up to the front desk, asking the nurse where Piper is. From down the hall, Leo calls out Prue and leads her to Piper's room. Piper is asleep and has a nasal cannula(oxygen tube in nose). Prue and Leo run into the room. She is sad to see Piper like this again. She tells him that Paige should be there soon, and as if on cue, Paige enters the room. She asks them what happened to Piper. Leo explains that people found her outside, unconscious and covered in green slime. Paige asks "Well, why didn't you just try to heal her?" Leo replies "I can't. I've already tried." Paige asks "Where did the green slime come from?" Leo says "The doctors don't suspect anything, but I was waiting until you two got here to ask the Elders what it might be." Prue and Paige agree and Leo orbs out.

In the Heavens, through the mist and clouds, Piper is lying on the ground in a long white dress with her eyes closed. She opens them and quickly sits up. She looks around confused and shouts "Hello?!" An Elder appears out of the mist and smiles at Piper. Piper asks "Um, hello, who are you?" The Elder says "I am Shaun. An Elder who needs your help." Piper slowly stands up. She says "Wait—where am I?" Shaun says "Is it that hard to notice?" She replies "I'm dead?" Shaun smirks and says "Not dead, just in the Heavens. This is a place where Elders and spirits walk around." Piper replies "Yeah, well, Shaun, I'm really about 5 seconds close to blowing you into tiny orbs." Shaun says "Oh…Piper, you are always the more impatient of your sisters." Piper replies "I take it from my grandmother." He says "Oh, yes, Penny…you two are just alike, except for your powers." Shaun begins to explain to Piper that he needs her help to convince a council of Elders to not vote him off the council. Piper is hesitant, but when he tells her that if she doesn't help him, she will die, she agrees.

Back at the hospital, Paige comes in with two coffees for her and Prue. She hands Prue her coffee and looks at Piper sadly. Paige asks Prue "Is Piper going to be okay? I mean, the doctors don't even know what's wrong with her." Prue replies "God, I hope so." Leo orbs in. Prue looks around hectily and softly shouts "Leo! What are you doing? Trying to get us exposed?!" Leo says "No, I'm sorry. I just-have good news and bad news." Paige says "Tell us the bad news first." Leo tells them Piper is technically dead. Prue and Paige give worried and shocked looks. Paige says "No." Leo says "But, the good news is we can save her." Prue asks "How?" Leo tells them that while he was "Up there", he heard news that Piper is helping out another Elder in exchange for her life. Prue and Paige want to go, but Leo tells them that due to Prue, Piper, and Phoebe putting the Elders at risk by vanquishing Eames "up there", they have put a new shield around it, preventing everyone except whitelighters, Elders, and ghosts from getting there. Prue decides that she will create a spell to get Prue and Paige "up there".

Back in the Heavens, Shaun and Piper emerge from the mist and see a council of Elders floating above the court. One of the female Elders wave their hands and the two are quickly moved to a table and sit down. Piper shouts "Whoa!" Natalie orbs in next to their table. Piper is shocked and says "Natalie?" Natalie says "Piper! It's been a long time since I've seen you. How are you and Leo?" Piper says "We were doing better than ever until this Elder decides to make me his helper in a case in exchange for my life."

One of the male Elders yell in a deep voice "This court is now in session!" The male Elder says "Elder Shaun, you have been charged with murdering your charge and endangering the life of another Elder. Natalie, you may speak." Natalie stands up and says "Thank you Council. As you know, my time as an Elder has completely graituding. I, for one, have been on the sidelines with my client, Shaun, who is extremely dedicated to his duties and responsibilities of being an Elder. However, a darklighter kidnapped two of his charges. He was only allowed to pick one. If I even interfered, both of them would have died. My client only had one decision to make and I believe that his choice was for the greater good." One of the female Elders say "He should have tried harder! We lost a potential Elder because of him. Now he will pay."

At the manor, Prue and Paige stand in front of an open Book of Shadows to the page To Exchange Power. Prue finishes writing a spell and says "Okay. I'm done. Now, we just need Leo to return with the Elder robes. Paige asks "Okay, I've been to court before, but what do we do when we bust in to save Piper? Do we shout I object?!" Prue replies "No. That's only at weddings. Wait-you've been to court?" Paige says "I had a little behaviour problem when I was a teen…and a drinking problem." Prue says "You were almost just like Phoebe when she was a teenager." Paige asks "Is that a compliment?" Prue smirks as Leo orbs in with a white robe on and two other robes on his arm. He hands them to Prue and Paige and they put them on. Prue says "Okay, now we do the spell." Prue holds the paper out for her and Paige to see and they see the spell. Sparkly white and blue lights leave Leo and enter into both Prue and Paige. Prue says "Okay, now we all have a bit of whitelighter in us." Paige says "So, basically, we can all make it "up there"?" Prue nods her head. Leo says "Okay, follow me." Leo orbs out, followed by Prue, and Paige.

Back at the Elders' Court, Natalie stands up and says "Council, my client isn't only a good person in general. He is a good white lighter. Now, I understand that we lost a potential Elder; However, it is possible that we may not have needed him. It could be possible that we have a potential Elder here." One of the female Elders says "She is right. Shaun has been almost a better whitelighter than most." A male Elder says "Well, I for one does not think that he has been a good whitelighter. He is collateral damage." Shaun looks at Piper in nervousness and she rolls her eyes. She stands up and says "Wait. What the hell is going?" One of the male Elders say "Piper. Charmed One. You should watch your mouth. We gave you Leo and we can easily take him back." Natalie says "Piper, just sit down. You don't want any trouble."

Prue, Paige, and Leo walk in. Leo says "Council. I have a witness here to testify." Every looks at Leo confused. Piper runs out of her seat and hugs Leo. He says "Paige. Would you please walk to the middle of the Court?" Paige slowly walks and stands in front of everyone. Natalie says "This Charmed One, Paige, she did in fact encounter the darklighter when she was young." Paige says "I did?" Leo nods his head. A light flashes on Paige and a hologram shows up next to her. Paige looks at it, confused. It shows a pregnant Patty, Grams, and Sam in the manor. Grams say "Patty, I don't think the Elders will be happy about this." Patty replies "I know, but we can't just give her up. She's our daughter, mom. A darklighter black-orbs in and points his cross bow at Sam, who sees him. The darklighter shoots at Sam, but the arrow is sent into the wall by Grams' telekinesis. The darklighter then aims at Patty, who orbs out of the way. The crossbow flies back to Grams, who telekinetically shoots an arrow at him. The darklighter black-orbs out of the way in time. Patty orbs back in and say "The baby orbed me out of the way." The hologram closes and Paige looks at it, smiling. Natalie says "As you can see, the darklighter has been an dangerous aspect to everyone. He could have possibly killed Paige's mother and her if it weren't for her orbing them out of the way. Shaun looks at Piper in nervousness and she rolls her eyes. She stands up and says "Excuse me, council, my friend Shaun…well, he isn't really my friend, we just met, but any ways…he is a good whitelighter. How dare you stand up in this court with your floating, bobbling heads and say he isn't a good whitelighter. One of the female Elders says "We will discuss it." Crackling sounds are heard, which scares Prue, Piper, and Paige. Shaun says "This is a normal thing when you hear powerful Elders talking." The male Elder turns to them. He says "We find the defendant…not guilty." Shaun claps his hands and hugs Piper, then Natalie. Leo looks at Shaun in disgust, which Prue sees and makes a confused look. The female Elder says "But know. This is your last time Shaun. We won't be so grateful next time." All the Elders disappear in orbs. Paige says "Wait. So this whole thing with Piper being attacked was planned?" Natalie says "No. It was not. But you did vanquish the demon that attacked you, right Piper?" Piper says "Yeah, I did. Green goo splattered all over me." Prue says "Okay. Natalie, how have you been? Last time we saw you, Eames had you in his arms and us on the floor?" Natalie says "I was brought back by the Elders. I was promoted to a whitelighter slash lawyer." Shaun says "Thanks Natalie. And Piper, I'll help you guys with whatever you need. Just tell Leo to contact Natalie who will contact me." Piper starts smiling at him. Leo quickly says "We have to get you back to your body!" Piper says "Okay! Shaun, bring me back!" Shaun places his hands over Piper and tells Natalie and Leo to do the same.

At the hospital, in Piper's room, she quickly wakes up and gasps for breath. She sighs as she looks around her.

At the manor (Living Room), Prue, Piper, Paige, and Leo are sat. Prue asks Paige "So, how did it feel to see yourself in the past?" Paige replies "It was…weird to say the least. But, I loved the fact that even though I wasn't born yet, I still protected the innocent from the womb. Leo says "You are a Charmed One." She smirks. Piper says "Leo, um, before the demon attack, the doctor told me about the pregnancy." Leo looks at her in concern. Piper adds "He said that it's going to be a rough road for us, but it doesn't mean that it's not impossible for me to get pregnant." Leo says "Take all the time you want. I'm here for you." Piper says "How about we go upstairs and try again?" Piper and Leo take off upstairs.


	8. Hiatus

**Charmed has been a nation-wide loved show. Between its magical effects and it's mind-blowing sisterly drama, the show's been praised for its creativity so much that fans have created fictional stories of it. Most of the fictional stories have been centered about Shannon Doherty, who portrays Prue Halliwell, never leaving the show and Prue never being killed off. The newest fan-fictional story is about Prue never being killed off and her sister Phoebe Halliwell (Alyssa Milano) being killed off, leaving Prue, Piper Halliwell (Holly Marie Combs), and new half-sister Paige Matthews (Rose McGowan).However, this story has been put on hiatus until further notice. Sources have confirmed that reviews have been low and the story is reported to need retooling.**

**If there are any questions or concerns, contact or PM the writer/producer of the story.**


End file.
